Irresistible
by Vainillina
Summary: Después de un largo día, una inesperada visita se presenta en la casa de Gillian Foster despertando en ella una infinidad de diversas emociones.


**Título:** Irresistible

**Autor:** vainillina

**Descargo:** "Lie to me" no me pertenece.

**N/A:** La historia ocurre un tiempo después de S02E20 ("Exposed") y el título pertence al capítulo S02E13 de The X-Files. Gracias a DrCallian y a maggie6688 por alentarme siempre a seguir escribiendo. Me llevó varios meses terminar esta historia y si finalmente ve la luz, es gracias a DrCallian que me puso como límite que debía estar terminada a más tardar para el final de la tercera temporada de la serie… ¡Justo a tiempo!

..::..

Para cuando ella llegó a su casa, la noche ya había caído y la ciudad comenzaba a dormirse. Sin siquiera encender las luces, se quitó el abrigo, lo colgó en el perchero al lado de la puerta, y suspiró. Un suspiro que reflejaba el cansancio del día y cierto alivio por estar, por fin, en casa.

El silencio se quebró de repente. Desde algún rincón del ambiente, alguien, refugiado en la oscuridad, dijo su nombre:

-Gillian...

Dejó caer su cartera (aunque esa fue más una reacción inconsciente que un acto voluntario) y se paralizó, pero no por temor: conocía esa voz. Conocía el sonido de su nombre pronunciado en ese tono grave y profundo, áspero... y seductor. Cerró los ojos, como si de ese modo la realidad pudiera ser otra. "Esto no está pasando... esto no está pasando..." -pensó al reconocer la melancolía y la ternura que habían acompañado esa simple emisión de sonido.

Él salió de la penumbra en la que había estado ocultándose y, cuando ella volvió a abrir sus ojos, se encontró de pronto frente a esa mirada intensa por la que tantas lágrimas había derramado. Una innumerable cantidad de emociones luchaban por aflorar mientras ella intentaba reprimirlas. Sentía como el inesperado encuentro la superaba; como ese hombre todavía ejercía un increíble poder sobre ella. Y al admitirlo, supo que debería darse por vencida pretendiendo fingir una indiferencia que no era cierta. Angustia y dolor se mezclaban con alegría y felicidad.

Al ver como la belleza de su rostro era invadida por el desconcierto y la contrariedad, él confirmó algo que ya sospechaba:

-Lo siento… no debería haber venido...

El silencio fue la respuesta más dolorosa; una tácita afirmación. Ella leyó la frustración en su expresión, el remordimiento, la culpa. Pero aunque tenerlo nuevamente frente a sus ojos le provocara un extraño placer, era esa misma presencia la que la obligaba a rememorar la tristeza y el dolor de la repentina soledad que había tenido que sobrellevar tiempo atrás.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que nunca podrías volver... -y al decirlo, una lágrima rebelde rodó por su mejilla.

-Lo lamento… realmente lamento que todo haya sido así.

-Lo sé. Pero dolió… todavía duele.

Esas palabras solo incrementaron la desolación que lo había acompañado durante los últimos meses. Ella las había dicho mirándolo a los ojos, clavándole la mirada, desafiándolo a que fuera capaz de hacerse cargo de todo lo que había generado en ella. Una puñalada.

Desesperado por sentirla de nuevo, se acercó un poco más y levantó su mano con la clara intención de acariciar su rostro. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, desvió la mirada y nuevas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

-Todo este tiempo… Dejaste un vacío muy grande -sus palabras sonaron frías y distantes. Otra puñalada.

-¿Lightman y tú...?

-Dave... –el tono era de advertencia esta vez.

-De todas formas no importa. Si estás viendo a alguien, prefiero no saberlo.

Sin esperar contestación, él dio otro paso hacia delante; ella, otro hacia atrás. Y luego otro; pero cuando su espalda encontró la puerta tras de sí, se sintió acorralada, débil. Imposibilitada de seguir escapando. Hacia atrás no había salida; hacia delante mucho menos. Dio un paso al costado; él la imitó: no iba a darle la posibilidad de alejarse de él. No mientras estuviera convencido de que de lo único que ella intentaba escapar era de sus propios sentimientos.

Sin más alternativas, ella puso las manos sobre su pecho, en un intento por impedirle que continuara avanzando. Sabía que en realidad no contaba con la fuerza suficiente como para empujarlo fuera de su espacio personal. Sabía que ese era un simple gesto que él no podría ignorar. Lo que no sabía era que su propio cuerpo se estremecería por ese mínimo contacto. No sabía que sus manos añoraran tocarlo más de lo que ella misma hubiera estado dispuesta a admitir. Al conocerse, la atracción entre ambos había sido irresistible y, en ese momento, alejado en el tiempo de aquel primer encuentro, seguía siendo irresistible.

La distancia entre ellos era mínima. La tensión, máxima. La mirada de ella, suplicante.

Ignorando las manos que aún pretendían refrenar su avance, él se acercó aún más y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente. Su rostro, su pelo, su cuello, los hombros que el vestido que usaba dejaba al desnudo. Con cada centímetro de su piel que él recorría, su cuerpo se estremecía. Sin embargo, sacudía lentamente la cabeza como si hubiera deseado negarse a recibir el delicado placer que él le proporcionaba, pero con el dejo de resignación de quien sabe que algo está más allá de sus posibilidades. Cerró los ojos buscando huir; escapar hacia otro lugar, pero los recuerdos de un pasado mejor la acosaban. Recuerdos en los que se veía disfrutando de esas mismas caricias... y más.

La calma que la caracterizaba desapareció de pronto. Su rostro ya no mostraba la habitual serenidad que él tanto amaba. Tampoco quedaban rastros de esa sonrisa capaz de iluminar el más oscuro de los días. Y cuando ya no pudo mantener la compostura, estalló en llanto al tiempo que comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho con los puños. La angustia se evidenció en su voz:

-¿¡Por qué! ¿¡Por qué has venido! ¿¡Por qué ahora!

Él la rodeó con sus brazos para contenerla. Era consciente de que parte de ese arrebato era tristeza, contenida desde hacía varios meses, que su inesperada presencia había hecho aflorar.

-Gillian, perdóname...

-Vuelves después de meses...

Ella continuaba golpeándolo y, lejos de tranquilizarse, su furia iba en aumento. Parecía no estar dispuesta a escucharlo. Tampoco estaba en condiciones de reconocer la angustia y la desesperación que mostraban sus ojos: verla sufrir era la peor de las torturas.

Repentinamente la tomó por las muñecas, aprisionándolas contra la puerta, a cada lado de su rostro. Ella se sintió vulnerable, pero antes de que pudiera protestar, él, con la certeza de que existía una insoportable realidad que no podía cambiar, confesó:

-Y volveré a irme...

La mirada de ella se perdió en el piso y ni un sonido salió de sus labios. El suyo se convirtió en un llanto silencioso. Sus manos, todavía presas de las de él, se tensaron en dos furiosos puños.

-Gillian...

-¡Suéltame!

-Por favor, mírame...

Mientras luchaba por liberarse, las lágrimas siguieron cayendo y sus ojos se fijaron aún más en el suelo bajo sus pies.

-¡Mírame!

El grito desesperado la obligó a ceder. Y aunque levantó lentamente la vista, no estaba preparada para enfrentarse con la intensidad de la mirada que encontró. Había fuego en sus ojos, pasión, tristeza, angustia, amor.

-¿¡Crees que fue sencillo tener que dejarte! –de pronto él también dejó escapar las emociones contenidas-. ¡No he dejado de pensar en ti!

-Dave...

-¡Es demasiado lo que arriesgo estando aquí!

-Por favor, ya basta...

-¡Necesitaba verte, ya no podía soportarlo!

-¿¡Por qué me haces esto¡? ¿¡Por qué _nos_ haces esto¡?

-¡Entonces dímelo! ¡Pídeme que me vaya!

Ella se tomó unos segundos para contestar. Segundos en los que esas últimas palabras quedaron flotando en el aire. Segundos que transcurrieron sin que ella dudara de su respuesta, pero segundos que necesitaba para asumir el peso de lo que estaba a punto de decir. Finalmente, decirlo fue como rendirse ante él:

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo.

Ante esas sinceras palabras, él la contempló un instante y le ofreció, en un silencioso "perdón", una disculpa anticipada por el impulso que no podría refrenar: presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella, la besó con la fuerza de meses de pasión contenida; con la desesperación de quien teme estar frente a una última oportunidad; con la ilusión de hacer posible un imposible.

La inesperada intensidad con la que ella devolvió ese beso dio a sus manos el permiso para comenzar a recorrer ese cuerpo que tantas noches había extrañado. Cuando sus labios se separaron de los de ella, fueron en busca de su cuello y al acercarse a su oído, él susurró:

-Dime que ya me has olvidado...

Las mismas manos que antes habían intentado alejarlo, ahora se aferraron a su camisa para atraerlo aún más hacia ella. Necesitaba sentirlo.

-Dime que ya no soportas que te toque...

Al besar su delicada piel, sintió bajo sus labios como su pulso se aceleraba con cada una de las palabras que él pronunciaba. Cuando las manos de ella comenzaron a luchar con los botones de su camisa, las suyas se deslizaron hacia su espalda, buscaron el cierre del vestido y mientras lo bajaban delicadamente, él volvió a susurrar:

-Dime que ya no me deseas...

Ella sintió que ya no era dueña de sus actos y que sus palabras se ahogaban en tímidos gemidos que iban ganando intensidad. Todo su cuerpo conspiraba contra un pensamiento que parecía querer controlar su impulsiva voluntad. Pero ese pensamiento fue alejándose, haciéndose cada vez más distante, más lejano y en algún momento, que ella luego no sabría precisar, desapareció. Y en ese instante, se abandonó completamente al placer que él le ofrecía.

A sus pies había quedado la cartera que tan solo un rato antes había dejado caer al suelo. Y dentro de esta, su teléfono, que sonaba insistentemente. Ella, sin embargo, fue incapaz de prestarle atención y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que tanto la cartera como el teléfono quedaran sepultados bajo la pila de ropa que rápidamente fue acumulándoseles encima.

Despertó sabiendo que lo haría en una cama vacía, pero el fuego de la noche anterior seguía presente: en su mente; en su cuerpo desnudo; en un mensaje de románticas palabras y de tristes lamentos que él le había dejado sobre la almohada; en la cantidad de llamadas perdidas de Cal Lightman que su teléfono había registrado; y en los recuerdos de un hombre que se alejaba con tristeza por la calle, amparado en los últimos minutos de oscuridad que brindaba la noche.

..::..

**N/A:** Si buscaban algo de Callian, lo lamento... pero necesitaba escribir esto. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado de todas formas. Gracias por haber leído. :) Twitter: vainillina


End file.
